Shadow2Dark
by black hearted evil
Summary: Shadow's been turned into a human! Who,what,when,where,and why the hell? Knuckles and Rouge help Shadow return to his normal self... but the more time Knux and Rouge spend together... Is there another couple starting? Shadow and Amy?
1. Stuck Like This?

Shadow is not mine... He's SEGA's (waah! I love you, Shadow the Hedgehog!) 

Any other freakin' animal here, is SEGA's... Shadow's human name is from D.N. Angel (i wuv D.N.A.)  


Shadow woke up from a restless sleep. After countless days of sleeping in the middle of nowhere, he would be sleeping in a home soon. Rouge's. Rouge has accepted him into her house… but this Shadow is not the same Shadow that she accepted.

Shadow sat up. He didn't know how it happened… but it did. He was a human. All he remembers was that he tried to take a Chaos Emerald from Eggman and a fog came along. A fog so thick, that he couldn't see a thing. Shadow had grabbed a gun and tried to shoot at him. Instead he shot the emerald in Eggman's hand. It released a blinding light… and when he woke up, he was like this. Although he collected all the small pieces of the emerald and put them together, he stayed a human.

He stood up. He looked like a 17-year-old boy with black hair. At the ends of his hair, red streaks were found. He was way higher than 3 feet… where he normally stood as a hedgehog. Shadow knew that he had long hair, tied behind his back… but he did not see it yet. He wore jeans and a black shirt.

_Uggh… how am I going to change back? I can't believe this… I have to get to Rouge's place… in Station Square tomorrow… and she might not even notice me. At least I can still run fast… and maybe jump into the shadows._

Shadow can mysteriously sink into the ground… at least, that's what it looks like. He jumps down into the shadows… a place in between underground… and above ground. It's a good place for hiding, since G.U.N.'s robots are everywhere.

_Maybe, I should talk to foxboy… he should know what to do… or Knuckles… he has Chaos powers that even **I** don't understand… This is going to be a looooong night. So why don't I start now?_

Shadow ran out of the forest behind Station Square. He still ran at the speed of light… _Still faster than Sonic, who runs at the speed of sound._

He ran to Tails's workshop. (which was also his house) He knocked on the front door. _I hope that he notices me… or believes me._

"Hello?.. It's 4:30 in the morning…" Tails said when he opened his door.

"Foxboy! Do you notice me?" he asked, hoping to get a yes.

"Umm… no… but you sound like… Shadow… you even look like him… what are you, a crazed Shadow fan?" Tails asked.

"No! I **am** Shadow." Shadow said, trying to make him understand.

"Oh… yeah… and I **am** Sonic." Tails said sarcastically.

Tails slammed the door. _Note to self: When you get turned back, please kill Tails._

Shadow walked away. _Knuckles **has** to know what to do. But I can't get up to Angel Island. Only Rouge can… and since I am lighter than an average teen (not to mention faster) maybe she can take me up there… but I have to be at her house tomorrow… she won't believe me… I just know it._

Shadow rode the train back to Station Square instead of running. The weight of defeat slowed him down. The train ride back to Station Square would be a long one. He thought he should get some sleep before arriving there.

THE NEXT MORNING… in Station Square…

Shadow was in front of the train station. _I'm seriously late…_

"Umm, excuse me!" a voice called out in the crowd.

Rouge the bat landed in front of Shadow. Of course, she didn't notice him.

"Umm… you look like a person who can understand… my… umm… friend…" Rouge said.

_Huh? What the hell is she talking about?_

"You see, I'm supposed to meet a black hedgehog here… and… you kinda look like the person who's… seen him…" Rouge said.

_Oh. That's what she's talking about._

"So, have you seen a hedgehog named-" Shadow cut her off.

"Rouge! **I'm** Shadow the Hedgehog!" he said.

Rouge laughed hysterically. "Yeah… right…But I guess people want to be, the person they admire the most…" Rouge said.

Shadow became angry. He picked her up by her collar. "Listen batgirl, I **am** Shadow the Hedgehog, the ultimate life form… that… just got turned into a human…" he said. He put Rouge down.

"Wow… you **are** Shadow…" she said.

Shadow sighed. He told her the whole thing while walking to her house.

"Well, why don't you talk to Knuckles about this? He might be able to change you back… I mean, he **is **the M.E. guardian, isn't he?" Rouge asked.

"I'm afraid he won't believe me." Shadow said with his head down low.

"Oh… now that Shadow's been changed into a human, he received the gift of fear…" Rouge said.

"I'm not scared**, SCARED!"** Shadow said.

"Well, why don't we see if we can change you back?" Rouge asked.


	2. Chaos Emeralds

Rouge was flying high above the Mystic Ruin skies. Shadow was holding onto her.

"You know… as a human… you're kinda heavier." Rouge said with a bit of difficulty of getting Shadow to Angel Island.

"At least I'm still lighter that most teens." Shadow said.

"This is like shooting 2 birds with one stone… wait… why are you a teen if you spent like 50 years or somethin' in Colony Ark?" Rouge asked.

"I was designed as a teen… I'm a teen now, and shall be forever." Shadow replied.

"You know, you act more mature that **real** teens… sorry if I offended you… but… have you seen Knuckles sometimes? He is such a knucklehead." Rouge said.

_Just another normal day… protecting the emerald… why can't an adventure just land right in front of me? Like Sonic's adventures always go…_ Knuckles thought to himself while sitting on the steps of the altar.

"Sorry, Shadow… but you're too heavy." Rouge said, letting go.

_No! Idiot!_ Shadow fell onto Angel Island. He wasn't hurt badly… but…

_Is that my adventure? Yeah, right. _"Hey! You! Who the hell are you?" Knuckles asked.

_Great… I knew he wouldn't notice me._

Knuckles ran to Shadow. "Look, Knuckles-"

"How the hell do you know me?" Knuckles asked angrily.

"That was such a great fall, Shadow… you know what else will fall if I take this huge emerald?" Rouge asked sitting right next to the emerald.

_Grr… this is probably the only person that can help me and she's going to make him chase her? Not if I can help it!_

Shadow stood up and ran (at the speed of light) "Look batgirl, if I don't change back soon… I will skin you alive and then kill you." Shadow said threateningly.

"Come on Shadow… I already helped you twice… getting here… and a home…" Rouge said with a smile.

"You used me as a distraction!" Shadow yelled at her.

"Okay… what the hell is going on? No one is leaving this island until all this confusions gone!" Knuckles said.

"Looks like we'll never be able to leave the island…" Rouge said to herself.

"I am Shadow… I got turned into a human." He said.

"With an emerald?" Knuckles asked.

"Yes…" he replied.

"Wait… where's Rouge?" Knuckles asked.

Rouge was sitting next to the emerald. "I'm just waiting here… I won't steal it… yet." Rouge said.

"I really can't do anything to change you back, Shadow. I need the Master Emerald… and **at least** 3 Chaos Emeralds." Knuckles said.

"Well… I got 1." Shadow said disappointed.

"That's not enough… do you guys know where the rest are?" he asked.

"Eggman… he was collecting the emeralds… that's how I became stuck like this." Shadow said.

"Where's he hiding?" Rouge asked.

"Dunno…" Shadow said.

"Tails does… he was helping Sonic track him down." Knuckles said.

"Great! Let's go! I need an adventure!" Rouge said.

"I can't leave…" Knuckles said sadly.

"Why don't you get someone reliable to protect it?" Rouge asked.

"Why? Next time, you'll just come back and try to steal it…" Knuckles said.

"It's only fun when I try to steal from you, Knuckles. I'd rather steal from you and not get away than successfully steal it from an amateur." Rouge said.

_Some things never change… they belong together… They just can't admit it… jeez… I know they're stupid… but not that stupid…_

"So… who's reliable… and won't steal it?" Knuckles asked.


	3. Two new couples?

"We're getting paid for this right?"

Knuckles sighed. "Yes… sure…" he said. Although he did not know what to give them.

"You know what? I will… I know that Knuckles is as poor as shit… so… I'll do it." Rouge said.

"Okay… that would be…"

A FEW SECONDS LATER…

"**OH MY FUCKING GOD!" **Rouge yelled.

(I am religious and I'm sorry for that sentence…)

"Espio! Vector! I'm going to **kill** you!" Rouge yelled.

"How about me? Am I on the hate list too?" Charmy asked innocently.

"Only if you annoy me as much as them." Rouge said.

Knuckles turned around. "You said you'll take care of it, right Rouge?" he asked. He had a smile on his face.

Rouge threw the money in their faces and the three (Knux, Rouge and Shadow) started running.

AT STATION SQUARE…

Sonic was sitting in the coffee shop. Drinking plenty of caffeine helps him stay awake… and hyper… it keeps him ready for anything…

"Sonic! There you are!" Amy Rose screamed.

Sonic's head jerked up and he ran. Since he runs faster that Amy… he can outrun her.

"Hey… ever think of the possibility that Sonic won't help you if he knows it's you?" Rouge asked while trying to keep up with Shadow.

Sccreeeeeeeeecccchhhhh………… 

Shadow suddenly stopped. "That's right…" Shadow said.

Knuckles came running behind them. He was catching his breath.

"May… be you can… pretend to be some… other person…" Knuckles said in between breaths.

"Like who?" Shadow asked.

"Hey Knux! Rouge…" a familiar voice said. He wasn't very glad to see Rouge with Knuckles.

"So… Sonic…" Knuckles said.

"What's wrong with you, Knux? Run out of breath?" Sonic asked.

Knuckles kept breathing harshly. Instead of a reply he gave Sonic a nod of the head.

"So… who's your friend?" Sonic asked.

At the very same time he asked that, Amy jumped onto his back. "I finally caught up with you!" She cried happily.

"Umm…" Shadow mumbled.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Sonic asked with a smile.

"That's very offensive!" Amy said.

"His name's Dark!" Rouge blurted out.

Sonic just nodded. Amy squeezed his lungs. Then he started running away from her again.

"Don't worry, Rouge! I'll get him back here so you guys can all finish your conversation." Amy said.

After she ran away… "Dark?" Shadow asked unbelievably.

"I didn't see you coming up with a name any time soon…" she said.

Knuckles's breathing slowed down… Rouge walked up to him… "Are you okay… or what?" Rouge asked him.

"I'm fine…" he whispered.

Knuckles sat down on the grass._ You know what, Knuckles? I think that Rouge is **okay**. She does have nice qualities about her… she's considerate… at times… smart… and let's not forget that she's sexy… Damnit! If she heard that… I would… do something…_

"Do you need help?" Rouge asked.

'Dark' aka Shadow turned around to find the two treasure hunters both sitting on the grass and talking to each other.

"When do you think Amy'll be back?" Knuckles asked.

"Well… she's slower that Sonic… and… well… let's just say… enough time for us to get to know each other more…" Rouge said.

Knuckles smiled.

_Oh good god… I knew this would happen… I better get Sonic before… this actually gets **better**! But if I run all the way over there… he'll find out who I am... I am the only one faster that him…_

Knuckles and Rouge started a conversation with each other that Shadow didn't really want to stay and listen to. _That's it… I'll beat the information out of him… if he refuses to give it to me. I **have** to run after him… this is getting **too** good._

Shadow ran after Sonic. It wasn't hard to find him. He just followed Amy's constant screams and yells for Sonic.

Shadow ran after Sonic. Some people were amazed to find a human that runs as fast as him. Sonic, however was very astonished.

"Fastest human, I've ever met, Dark." Sonic said while Shadow was running near him.

"Or should I say, Shadow?" Sonic asked. Shadow stopped.

He sighed. "I guess it'll be easy for you to figure that out… after I ran followed you." Shadow said.

"Nah! It's your appearance… and it was because of the fact that Rouge was helping you…" Sonic said. Sonic stopped running.

"Finally! Sonic!" Amy yelled.

She grabbed onto his arm. "How did **he** get here before me?" Amy asked.

"Because… I am Shadow." He said.

"You know… now that I am looking at you in a different way… I think that you look kinda cute." Amy said.

Sonic stared at Amy. _I guess I'm jealous… I mean… I should be jealous… but… I guess I got rid of her… You saved my life once again, Shadow the Hedgehog… now I think you guys should stay together._


	4. Confused

"Look… I guess… I appreciate that comment… but I'm… older than you… let's just say that…" Shadow said.

"Yeah… you know that he was on Colony Ark for like… what? 50 years?" Sonic asked.

"Why is everyone bringing that up today?" Shadow asked.

"Jeez… is it our faults that we still remember the Colony Ark incident…" Sonic said.

"Was it that bad?" Shadow asked angrily.

"Shadow… I kinda felt bad for you when you… 'died'…" Amy Rose said.

He looked at her. For the first time, Shadow saw Amy's non-annoying side. And he also thought of her as an equal than an annoying stalker…

"I want to help turn Shadow back into a human…" Amy said.

"We should get back to Rouge and Knuckles… they're probably worried sick…" Sonic said.

_Right… I bet they're happy that we've been gone for a long time… you know… they might start a relationship…_

"You guys can start running… I'll just have to get a ride…" Amy said sadly.

Shadow looked down at the ground… _I know… that this might mess up my reputation… but… she did… kinda feel bad for me… making people worry… I don't like that… It'll be just like breaking my promise to Maria… my promise to her was that I would help people out… always…_

"Come with me…" Shadow said. The ecstatic Amy took his hand. _Wow… I'm so happy… I've never felt this happy ever since Sonic saved me from Egghead… I wonder why._

_I am not developing feelings for **her**… My heart belongs to someone else…_

Screeeeeeeeeeeeccccchhhh…

"Oh my god…" Sonic said.

Shadow had a bit of trouble trying to hold her hand but trying to hurry up at the same time…

Shadow stopped. He looked at Sonic. He was wide-eyed.

"Sonic, you okay?" Shadow asked.

A breeze blew Shadow's long hair (that was tied in a ponytail) _Wow… He looks so awesome! As a human, Shadow has stolen my heart!_

"What happened to Sonic?" Amy asked.

"Oh! That was… awful! What the HELL were you guys thinking?" Sonic asked angrily.

"We aren't a couple or anything! I hate Knuckles!" Rouge said. From the corner of Shadow's eye, he saw Rouge blush slightly when she said that she hated Knuckles.

"But still, what happened?" Amy was curious.

"You're talking about **us** being a couple when you and Shadow are holding hands?" Rouge asked furiously.

Shadow had forgotten. He was still holding Amy's hand. He tried to let go… but her grip was firm. He finally let go after pulling.

"If you guys are going to sit and talk all day… be my guest but … I gotta turn back into Shadow the **Hedgehog**." he said.

"I'm going with you. I told you before and I'll tell you again… I need an adventure." Rouge said.

"I'm going too!" Amy said.

_Why don't you stop helping me? I don't like you! You're annoying! You're stupid! You… have a nice side that I've never met before… a side that reminds me of… Maria. It doesn't matter! I don't like you! I **can't** like you. Especially after all the trouble… that I've caused that you had to undo. Grr… I don't like you! Now you're making me feel **guilty** for joining with Eggman before I 'died'?_

"Shadow, are you okay?" Amy asked. She put her right hand on Shadow's forehead (of course, she had to stand up on her Piko Piko Hammer to do that)

_What the hell?_ Shadow pulled away from Amy. When he did that, it caused Amy to fall down. But just as she was about to hit the ground, Shadow caught her for an unknown reason. _Why'd I save her? Why'd I pull away from her?_

The confused Shadow ran away from them all.


	5. Pairs of two

Since one of my favorite writers said that my story was moving a bit fast… I decided to slow things down… and write from a different point of view… But don't worry… It's different from the last chapter.

Slayer Z- I love your story- Shadow's long, long night!

"You know what, maybe I should talk to him…" Rouge said.

"I want to go too! I feel as if it was **my** fault he ran away like that…" Amy said.

"Amy… I think you should stay… he **did** run away… because of you…" Knuckles said. _I wonder what made him so nervous that he had to run away like that…_

Knuckles looked away. _Poor Sonic… now everyone's almost paired off except him… Tails and Cream… although it didn't happen yet… I know it will!.. One that I hate saying out loud- me and Rouge… without her stupid, idiotic, moronic self… she is really nice…_

_No!.. No! I don't like Amy Rose! I hate her! I **hate **her! She's an annoying, stupid bitch! No… She isn't… she… Maria… I can't like Amy Rose… Calm down Shadow… First of all… you're immortal… so you know in about 50-55 years… she might be dead… Second… your heart belongs to… someone else…_

Meanwhile, Rouge was still trying to **get** to where he was. _Damnit… Shadow, why are you acting weird? Is it because you're human?_

"She's dead" he whispered to himself.

"There you are! Shadow!" Rouge said. "Are you okay?

Shadow looked at her. Rouge stared at his eyes. It looked like they were swelled with tears. _This is the first time I've seen him like this…_

"Why don't you tell me what's going on?" Rouge asked.

Sorry for the really short chapter. Gomen Nasai! It's real short because I was too busy working on my other story… Well arigato for reading! Read the next chapter! Probably post it the next day this comes out…


	6. Not afraid to admit it

**Sonic:** I'm going to interrupt the reading for a bit…

**Knuckles:** No one's reading the story yet.

**Sonic:** One of the reviews… from the last chapter… really hurt me…

**Knuckles:** It was the chapter before the last one…

**Sonic:** Who cares? Okay… Someone said… that I have no part in this story… and I should just go away…

**Knuckles:** You don't really have a **big** part like I do… (hint)

**Sonic:** they said (copying straight from the review) **sonic can just get lost, he has no part in this. sonic, shoo!**

**Knuckles:** As you know… none of us are kai-senpai's… we're SEGA's

Rouge sat down next to Shadow. "You can tell me what's wrong… It's not like… I'd judge you by your feelings…" Rouge said.

"I don't like Amy Rose… I hate her…" Shadow mumbled.

"Is that what it was about? Look, I'm sorry for that comment… I guess we're all growing up…" Rouge said. She looked at Shadow. "Sorry about that, I forgot that… you don't." she said.

"Rouge? Do you… like Knuckles?" Shadow asked quietly.

Rouge giggled. "Yeah… I like Knuckles… what the hell? Just don't tell anyone… I adore him… I love him… I used to idolize him as a kid… even though we were in the same age groups…" Rouge said.

"What's it feel like?" Shadow asked.

"What?" Rouge asked back.

"To be in love?" Shadow asked her.

"Shadow, you have feelings… you should know…" Rouge said.

"I did… 50 years ago…" Shadow said.

"Oh… well… I would do anything for Knuckles… don't tell him I said that!" Rouge said.

"Let's get back to turning me back into a hedgehog…" Shadow said.

"You know, you should stay a human…" Rouge said.

"Why?" Shadow asked with a sigh.

"You look really cute!" Rouge said, showing him a mirror.

Shadow became aware that he still had his dark, crimson red eyes… He had long black hair. He noticed that on his ponytail, there were also red strips at the bottom. He gave the mirror back to Rouge and gave her a slight smile. "Thanks, Rouge." He whispered.

"You are sooo hot! Especially when you smile…" Rouge said. "You should do that more often…" she said.

"Don't push your luck…" Shadow said.

"So are we going or not?" Rouge asked impatiently.

The two walked back to where the others were. Knuckles was laying down on the grass, eyes closed. _I should apologize to Amy for… that… thing that happened…_

"Amy?" Shadow asked while approaching her.

"Yes?" she asked sweetly with a smile. _Oh, how that smile reminds me of… Maria… _

"I'm sorry… for… what I did…" Shadow said, staring at the ground. He didn't even know what he was apologizing about.

**Shadow-** The next few things… Kai got from character profiles, anime profiles…she even found my Japanese name… 

"Don't worry, Shadou-kun!" Amy said. (Shadow's Japanese name)

"But… but… I'm supposed to be the hedgehog with a nickname… Sonikku, remember?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic's jealous…" Knuckles said, without getting up or opening his eyes.

"J- jealous of what?" Sonic asked quickly.

"Let's just go…" Shadow said, feeling quite uncomfortable with the conversation.

"I got it! Let's make getting to Tails's house more fun… Shadow… if you win… then you pick who beats the crap out of Eggman! Same goes for me…" Sonic said.

"That is sooo like you… leaving us here… having a race…" Knuckles said after the two hedgehogs sped away.

"Knuckles… now that we're alone…" Rouge said.

"Umm... I'm right here! You guys aren't alone!" Amy yelled, trying to stop them before they started… acting lovey-dovey.

"AMY! Why didn't you go with them?" Knuckles asked angrily, yet he was sad.

_I can't believe this! Knuckles is sooo mean… (gasp) he likes Rouge!_

Amy sped away from them. _I have to see who wins… I hope it's my darling, Sha-… Shadow? Not Sonic? Is something wrong with me?_

No… nothing's wrong with me… and I'm proud to admit that… 


	7. Dark Roses, Rouge Knuckles

**Rouge-** So anyway, Knuckles… oh? Are we doing the whatchamacallit?

**Knuckles-** **snort** whatchamacallit? Whatever… we're SEGA's… and… we're also alone… Sonic, Shadow, and even Amy ran away from us…

**Rouge-** And it's a loooonngg walk to Tails's house…

Rouge laughed. "Jeez, Knuckles… I thought that you were some idiotic, moronic, stupid,-"

"Okay… I get the point…" Knuckles said.

"I'm not done… I also thought that you were some kind of motherfucking, son of a-"

"Okay! Rouge… stop… okay?" Knuckles said.

"I… also thought… that-"

"Is this humiliating and embarrassing? Or is it rude and bitchy?" Knuckles asked her.

"I **was** going to say that I thought that you were cute…" Rouge said, blushing.

**Sonic, Shadow, Amy…**

"I won!" Shadow screamed in his face.

"Well duh! You're a human! You have longer, stronger legs!" Sonic said.

"The fact that I'm a human doesn't intertwine with this… I can beat your ass any time, any where…" Shadow said.

Amy came panting after them. She almost fell down… but Shadow came to the rescue. He caught her… **again**. Shadow's mind started filling with ideas again…

_Why? Why? Why the HELL did you save her? You could have let her fall… You know that you would have laughed at that…_

Sonic knocked on Tails's door. "What's up, Sonic?.. It's that human that woke me up before! Sonic, did you help him get here or something?" Tails asked angrily.

"I need to talk to you about that human, Tails." Sonic said. He sat Tails down on the front porch.

_I want to talk to her… she won't believe me…_ Shadow thought. 

"Believe me, Knuckles! I… I…"

"I love you…" Knuckles said.

Rouge was surprised. "W… w-w-w- what?" she stuttered.

"Well… I guess… I wanted to tell you that… since you gave me a compliment that… surprised me…" Knuckles said with a smile.

Rouge was speechless. Her mouth was wide open… so were her eyes. She shook her head. She looked at him.

"What? I knew something like this would happen… you wouldn't like me back… but if you want to stay **friends**… you can pretend that it never happ-"

Rouge cut him off. She took both her hands and put it on both sides of his head, and kissed him. It happened rather fast, but lasted for a long time.

"Umm, Amy? Can I please… talk to you?" Shadow asked, first time in a few years that he said 'please'.

Amy nodded her head, taking his hand and pulled him away from Sonic and Tails.

_Why aren't I pulling away from her? Her gentle touch reminds me of Maria's… I love it when I see her smile…_

"Look… Amy… this might be kind of… unbelievable… but…" Shadow said quietly.

"Whatever it is… I will believe you…" Amy said.

Shadow looked down at her. Since he was a human, she was a lot shorter than him…

_I don't know what to say… Maybe… I should tell her… but… I'm afraid… I never knew that that the ultimate life form could get scared…_

"Yes, Shadow? Weren't you going to say something?" Amy asked.

He kneeled, when on his knees, he was still taller than Amy. Shadow put his hands under her chin. He kissed her.

**Back to the other kiss...  
**

"Oh my fucking god!" Knuckles said.

Rouge giggled. "Catch me if you can!" Rouge said happily.

**So anyways…**

"That'll be unforgettable…" Shadow said.

"I'll try my hardest not to forget it, Shadow!" Amy said happily.

"What the HELL? That human is Shadow? That is sooo not FUCKING right!" Tails screamed.

**That's it… I'm worn out… All the ShadowxAmy fans… I'm writing a story called Onyx Rose… I also recommend it to KnucklesxRouge fans… the two best couples of SEGA!**


	8. Tails's potion

**metaldragon75767- What are you talking about when you say… what you did in that last review?**

**Slayer Z- You don't believe that your story is in my faves? You also don't believe that you're in my fave author list? Go check it out…**

**Lugia flyhight- You are mean! I know that Shadow doesn't talk to other people much… I know that he doesn't like anyone… I know because I have SA2B and Sonic Heroes… (also Sonic DX, but he's not there)**

**And everyone who's been asking… I am a HUGE ShadowxAmy and KnucklesxRouge fan!**

"Yes… that's Shadow…" Sonic said.

"I… I rejected **Shadow** from my doorstep? (gulp) Umm… sorry, Shadow" Tails said.

Shadow had a slight smile. It was obvious that he was happy because of the fact that he never smiled much. "It's okay… I'm in a forgiving mood…" he said.

Suddenly, Rouge came gliding in front of everyone and Knuckles was gliding right behind her. He plowed into Rouge and both of them fell to the ground. To everyone's surprise, they were laughing.

"What the HELL has gone on in the world?" Tails asked.

"What? Is it our fault?" Knuckles asked.

"So… what do you guys want?" Tails asked.

"I need you to help turn me back." Shadow said.

"I can get you something that will **temporarily** change you back… bit it's only temporary…" Tails said.

"Give it!" Shadow said quickly.

"There may be some side effects… I tried it… and-"

Shadow grabbed the vial of liquid from Tails's hands. He quickly gulped it. After a huge cloud of smoke disappeared… he was Shadow the Hedgehog.

"It only works for… 2 hours…"Tails said.

"What were those side effects you warned me about?" Shadow asked.

"You'll… have to see… it's not that bad… it doesn't let you lie for the whole 2 hours…"

"That's not that bad…" Shadow said.

"Umm… when a person asks you anything… you blurt out the truth…" Tails said.

Sonic looked at Shadow. "Really? Blurts out the truth? Shadow… do you like…"

**Short and sweet… I cut it at the right time, too! Arigato for reading!**


	9. Fakers

**Wow! Chapter 9, already?**

**Rouge-** C'mon, tell them about the other thing!

**Knuckles-** Yeah! I'm the main character… and it's not a KnucklesxRouge!

Okay! Jeez… I wrote a sequel to my story KnucklesRouge trubble… 

**Rouge- **I love the name! It's called The Trubble Returns!

Shadow was nervous. He knew that Sonic was… _Just don't think about it…_

"…Rouge?" Sonic asked.

Shadow let out a sigh of relief. "Hell no!" he said. _I seriously thought that he would ask about Amy… I guess the faker isn't that smart…_

"I… was just asking… because… you know… you guys are friends… and… never mind!" Sonic said.

"Shadow! Umm… I have an emerald… but it's fake. Although it's fake, it has chaos powers too… will that work?" Tails asked.

Shadow looked at the yellow Chaos Emerald in his hand. He, then looked at Knuckles. Knuckles shrugged. He grabbed the emerald from Tails. "I don't know if this'll work… I mean… It's fake… but we'll find out soon, right?" Knuckles asked.

"Okay! We need a plan." Sonic said.

**I was in no mood to type today because of a really mean someone… that person gave me a bad review on almost all my stories… I mean… if you don't want this couple, just don't read it! Yes, I'm talking to you, _bluerocker115_! Most of the time, I put the couples' names in the summary! Ever seen them? They look like this! KnuxRouge, ShadowxAmy… **

**Sonic-** Jeez… Too busy fuming… she just wanted to right this chapter because of the question from last chapter's.


	10. Mission Failed

Thank you, **Jayln the Hedgehog **and **Zerberus Alpha… ** One last favor, please? Check my profile… and go to favorite authors… who do you guys see? Yourselves! Thank you so much! It was much appreciated. Blue Rocker115 is on my user blocking… and if you're reading this… then **good! You are such a fucked up person!**

Sonic- Since she's happy now… I bet that this chapter will be so much better! 

**To Blue Rocker115- I happily take your negative comments… and… if you didn't know… that was sarcasm! It takes one to know one…I've written 10 stories… I checked your profile… you haven't written a story yet! And I've only registered in on Aug. 4, 2005… you registered in at July 16, 2005! Take that!**

**Metaldragon75767- Yes… the trubble returns has KnuxRouge… my newer story- The Long Mission… has a SonicxRougexKnuckles love triangle…**

"Okay… we need a distraction…" Rouge said.

Everyone looked at Knuckles. "What? Why am I always the distraction?" he asked.

"Look, here's the plan…" Sonic started.

**Eggman's base…**

"Eggman, why don't you just give up? You're always working… you always get your ass kicked… and I hate to say it… but you're a fatass…" Metal Sonic said to him.

"Look, getting negative reaction from the enemy just makes me want to try harder!"

"So… when you get your ass kicked… you just keep trying until you actually succeed?"

"Well… now that Shadow is out of the way… and I have 6 of the Chaos Emeralds… I know that they'd have to come here… then… just when they least expect it… we strike!"

"You scare me when you lose…" Metal said.

**Back to them…**

"Get it, Knuckles and Rouge?" Tails asked.

"Yep!" Knuckles said.

"Amy… you go with Sonic to the control room…" Tails continued.

"Me and Shadow will get Eggman and the emerald… err… emeralds." He said.

Sonic and Amy sped away. Knuckles and Rouge started gliding the same way Sonic and Amy ran.

"Shadow, can you use a chaos control to get us there?" Tails asked.

"Sure…" he whispered.

A flash of light, and they were gone.

"Okay, Sonic, Amy?" Tails called through the mini-mic in his ear.

"Yes?" Amy answered.

"Your position?" Tails asked her.

"We're right in front of the control room." Amy said.

Oh, how Shadow longed for Amy. Hearing her voice comforted him a little. But how does he completely know that Amy is safe?

"Eek! Get off of me! Help!" was heard from Tails's mic. It was Amy Rose.

Tails turned around. "Okay Shadow we need to-… Shadow?" the onyx hedgehog had disappeared.

"Amy! Where are you?" Shadow whispered loudly.

Shadow got in front of the control room. He heard loud footsteps. He saw Eggman's robots carrying an unconscious Amy away. Shadow followed them. Amy began to stir. Shadow noticed this. He took down the robots.

"You okay, Amy?" he asked. She nodded.

Robots surrounded them. _I know this'll make too much noise… but… it's the only way to save her…_

Shadow took out his gun and shot them down. From above, a robot fell down, locked onto his target and shot.

Amy gasped. "Shadow!" She took out her Piko Piko Hammer and she beat up the robot.

Shadow was on the floor. Amy looked at him. She was crying. "Shadow… why? Why couldn't that robot hit me?" Amy asked.

"Because I didn't let it…" Shadow groaned out.

Amy gasped. "Sh-Shadow? You're alive!" She hugged Shadow.

"Come on… You go back to what you have to do. I have to get to Tails."

"But… Sonic told me to stay here… he said I would just get in the way."

Shadow sighed. _I hate you, Sonic. Damn you! Damn you all the way to the blazing fires of HELL!_

"Then, come with me…" Shadow said.

**The new story I talked about… It's probably already out, while you are reading this… I wrote and submitted it, just a few minutes before this.**


	11. Trapped

**Err… nothing to say here…**

"Shadow! Finally! Come on we need to get to- Why did you bring Amy?" Tails asked.

"She… was lost…" Shadow said.

"Whatever! Come on! The distraction will begin… in 5,4,3,2,1… now!" Tails said.

On the other side of the building, Knuckles and Rouge were kicking robot ass. They also made an explosion go off.

The door in front of Tails, Shadow and Amy opened. Shadow pulled both of them into the shadows. (as you remember from chapter 1… a place he can hide in.)

"What was that?" Eggman yelled. He walked away from the open door.

Shadow, Amy, and Tails went in the opened door. "Sonic… are you in position?" Tails asked.

"Err… yeah… but my… partner… is gone..." Sonic said.

"Well… you asshole… you left you're 'partner' alone… and she got fucking beat up." Shadow said too calmly.

"Jeez, Shadow… you act as if you like her… maybe even love her…" Sonic snickered.

Shadow looked at Amy.

"It's okay… if you don't want to tell him…" Amy whispered only loud enough for Shadow to hear.

"Sorry… I really am… I wish I can just tell the world… but…" Shadow whispered.

"It's bad for your rep?" Amy asked.

"I… guess…" Shadow whispered.

"You know… I kissed you as a human… but now you're a hedgie again." Amy said.

Shadow looked down at her. Her emerald eyes glittered back at him.

_Is it possible for someone to be reincarnated into something that isn't their species? Like Maria into Amy?_

Tails turned around. "Okay you guys, we need to- Oh my god! What the hell?" Tails asked.

Shadow jumped away from Amy. He gasped at the sight of Tails watching them.

**Rouge and Knuckles…**

"Aha! Rouge, Knuckles… what are you doing here?" Egghead shouted.

Knuckles and Rouge stopped what they were doing. "Err… Well… you aren't supposed to be here… they were supposed to distract you…" Knuckles said.

"Well… if you want to be together…" Eggman said.

Eggman walked out the doors and the doors shut tight behind him. "What do you think happened, Knuckles?" Rouge asked.

Through the speakers, Eggman's voice rang out. "The room has been locked in every way possible… and your oxygen level would soon drop. Within the hour, you will both suffocate…" Eggman said.

"You evil little son of a bitch!" Rouge yelled.

"Save your breath… it's not worth it…" Knuckles said.

**Will Knuckles and Rouge get out? What will happen to Tails, Shadow, and Amy? Where the hell is Sonic? Why am I asking you questions I already know the answer to?**


	12. Shut Down

**Shadow kissed Amy as a hedgie and a human!**

"What the hell were you doing?" Tails yelled.

"What was so wrong with that?" Amy asked him.

"YOU WERE KISSING SHADOW!" Tails yelled.

Shadow was deep in thought. _I can't keep it in! Love can't be this complicated… can it?_

"So? What's wrong with that? I did it before and I'll do it again." Shadow said with a smile.

Amy was ecstatic. She embraced Shadow.

"Whatever… Rouge, Knuckles… get in your second position… Knux? Rouge?" Tails called out through the mics.

**Rouge and Knuckles…**

Rouge held her walkie-talkie. "Tails? Tails? Do you hear me? Shadow? Amy? Sonic? Anyone hear me?" Rouge called through.

Eggman's voice rang out through the speakers once again. "There is a force field that disallows you to use such electronic items…" he said.

Knuckles was walking around the huge room. _Nothing to see here… Jeez… this place looks too ordinary… but wait… is that an open door?_

Knuckles looked up to find a door. It was wide open. It was high. He stood on the ground. He looked around. It looked like something from a video game. Huge windows showing the huge view of Eggman's high lab, ropes aligned perfectly to get to the open door, a small hole in the-

"The ropes!" Knuckles yelled. He was pointing at the ropes in front of an open door.

"Yeah, so?" Rouge asked him.

Knuckles grabbed her hand and ran up to a wall. "We have to climb up, c'mon!"

Rouge and Knuckles climbed up the wall. He glided to the first rope. He kept swinging on it, until he reached the second rope. Rouge followed him. "Knuckles? What if this is a trap? I mean, why would Eggman keep that door open?" Rouge asked.

"Trap or not… do you want to suffocate?" Knuckles asked.

**Tails… **

"Something must have happened…" Amy said.

"We have to help them!" Tails said.

"Why can't I turn back into a hedgehog before we save them?" Shadow asked.

"We have to!" Amy said.

Shadow looked at her. "Okay… let's go… what about faker?" he asked.

"Sonic… stay in your position." Tails commanded him.

The three ran out of the room. They ran into the room that Knuckles and Rouge were in. Tails banged on the doors. "They're sealed shut!" Tails yelled furiously.

**Knuckles and Rouge…**

Knuckles finally landed on the platform in front of the door. Rouge was on the last rope. She almost slipped off. She shut her eyes. Her arms fell asleep in exhaustion. Knuckles grabbed onto her and pulled her up.

They went into the door. The room was filled with robots. Millions of them. Rouge held onto Knuckles. "K-K-K-Knuckles?" she stuttered.

"Don't worry… all of them are shut down." Knuckles said.

All of them appeared to be sleeping. Knuckles and Rouge started tip-toeing through the army of robots.

"Now, that's no fun, now is it?" Eggman laughed through the speakers. The robots all woke up. The once open door shut closed.

"We're so doomed…" Knuckles said.


	13. Injuries

**Yay! I finally uploaded!**

**DarknessofDepression-** Didn't you have another name before? Whatever… that's besides the point… thanx for reading so many of my stories! So, while you're reading this… why don't you go to my profile and check my fave authors list? Since it's in ABC order… you're up top! Oh yeah! I remember! You're BehindtheShadow! Am I right?

"Oh shit… Rouge… any way out?" Knuckles asked.

**Outside the room…**

"I can't believe this! Just 5 more minutes until I turn back into… Dark." Shadow shivered at the very thought of returning into a human.

"Wait… you could use that as an advantage!" Tails said.

"Remember? Sonic said that you had stronger legs as a human…" Tails said.

"Wha-? He was lying! I'm still faster than him as a hedgehog!" Shadow said angrily.

Tails smiled.

**Back inside…**

Knuckles started destroying the robots. Rouge stayed in one spot, with the usual Black Wave here and there…

**And… back outside…**

"Let your anger out, Dark." Tails said to the human who stood before him.

Amy was puzzled at what Tails was planning.

"Concentrate your anger on that door, Dark!" Tails said.

Shadow, Dark, whatever you wanna call him… kicked the door open.

**Inside the high room…**

"Rouge! You've got to help!" Knuckles said.

A robot punched Knuckles in the gut and he went flying toward Rouge. He hit the floor. Rouge looked down at him.

"K-k-k-Knuckles?…… Grr…" Rouge destroyed all the robots.

She ran back to Knuckles. She started crying softly.

"I knew that playing dead would get you to fight…" Knuckles said while trying to stand up.

"WHAT?" Rouge was infuriated.

Rouge gave him a nice kick in the privates.

Tails, Shadow, and Amy… 

"OH SHHHIIIIITTT!" Shadow heard from a higher level.

"Heard that?" he asked them. The two nodded.

**Knuckles and Rouge…**

"You know why guys have privates? So girls can kick them when they're mad." Rouge said.

Knuckles was on the floor. He tried to hide his pain. (Is that hard to do? Someone tell me!) Rouge helped him up.

(A/N- Sorry if that offended anyone… I don't know what kinda girl would be offended by that… I did want to put it in better words… for once… but… I decided that people would think I'm a perv… people who read my story 'Complete Randomness' already know that this is a fact…)

"Hey, look! A door!" Knuckles said. They both ran to it.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow said.

A flash of green light surrounded Amy, Tails and himself. They appeared in the room that Knuckles and Rouge (just left) fought all the robots in.

"Damnit! We probably just missed them!" Shadow said.

Amy noticed a door that was opened ajar. Amy pointed it out to both boys. They ran to it. They found Knuckles and Rouge fighting huge robots. Shadow, Tails and Amy decided to help out.

**Later…**

Rouge was sitting down, with her right hand covering her upper left arm. She was crying softly.

"Rouge… you okay?" Knuckles asked.

"I'm fine… perfectly fine!" she said.

"Rouge… what happened to your arm?" Knuckles asked.

"Nothing! I told you!" she yelled, taking her hand off.

Her upper left arm was bleeding intensely. "Rouge!" Knuckles said.

He dropped down to his knees to help her. "I'm fine! Just go! Leave! You'll never know when Eggman can strike again…"

Knuckles helped her up. "No… I'm not leaving you here… Fatass'd have to get through me first, before he gets to you…"

Rouge cried even more. "I can't believe you said that! Knuckles… I love that you said that at the right time! I love that you didn't act like a knucklehead… I… I… I love you!"

Robots filled the room again. Knuckles grabbed Rouge's uninjured arm and followed Shadow, Amy and Tails…

**Will Shadow ever turn back? If you know me as much as some of my other reviewers… then duh! You know the answer! I'm writing a new story! It has ShadowxAmy, and KnucklesxRougexSonic love triangle! It's called 'Crimson Eyes' Wonder who that is…**


	14. Up there?

**I can't believe you guys like this! Who else around here likes Dark in this story? Shadow as a human… I figured that since he's hot as a hedgehog… I had to make him hot as a human!…… I tried my best to explain him in the first few chapters… but… now he'll be explained through Amy and Rouge's eyes… any girl think he's sexy?**

_I can't believe how brave Shadow's being… even though he knew that he could endanger himself by coming up here to save Knuckles and me he still did… Wow… first time I see Shadow's different side… most of the time he's so cold and ignorant… why did he change? Is it because he's a human? I see him… he looks different… but is that the cause of this change? His long black hair… strong legs… I can't believe that he kicked that door down… His eyes just mystify me… when you stare at them; his crimson eyes seem to hypnotize you. The radiant beauty of his ruby eyes… they glow… they… stand out. The garnet eyes leads to his claret streaks of hair… no wonder Amy likes him… he's too hot… _Rouge thought.

_He's changed… a lot… is it because of his physical change? Or something inside him? Was it because of his proclaimed love for me? I look at him right now… and I still see him as my loved one. His thin limbs are good for running fast… like from Eggman's bots… Black shirt and jeans? When you're a hedgehog… you really have no use for those… The cherry streaks on your hair, front and back… stand out… like your scarlet eyes. Your black hair… it matches your once tortured soul… of course, I try to help undo your agonized past…Your past… did that turn you into a cruel, cold person? And I changed you back?_ Amy pondered over.

Everyone stopped. Eggman had found them.

"Aha! I knew something was going on… especially when I found this rat in my control room!" Eggman said, pointing at the locked up Sonic.

Shadow got angry. "You know what, Eggman… you really piss me off…"

"Mmh? Who are you? You look like someone I know."

Eggman was oblivious to the facts. He didn't know that it was Shadow.

"You idiot… you can't ruin my life this much…" Shadow… 'Dark' said.

"Oh? I don't even know you… how can I harm you?"

"You'll remember me… after I do this!" Shadow said. He kicked Eggman in his privates and ran into the control room. Everyone watched Eggman fall down in pain. Tails winced at that. Amy giggled.

(A/N- Does Eggman even have a…. private thing? He's a huge egg with legs! I don't think he does!)

Shadow shut down all security systems and robots. He even opened the prison that Sonic was locked in.

Eggman got up. Shadow ran past him and knocked him down. Knuckles was tending to Rouge's wounds.

"Okay… you got hit in the arm… and that's it?" Knuckles asked her.

She nodded. She was still crying softly. Knuckles wiped her tears away.

"Why are you still crying?" Knuckles asked her with a bit of concern. He was worried that she may have been crying because he did something wrong with the bandages.

"Well, it's just… you care for me so much… and I can't repay you back for all this…" she said in between tears.

Knuckles gave her a slight smile. "You don't need to pay me back."

Eggman got up and this time, it was Sonic's turn to knock him over. He crashed into a pile of his own robots.

"Knuckles! Get over here!" yelled Sonic.

Knuckles ran over to the room they were in. Amy and Rouge followed him. Tails was making observations of Eggman's behavior.

"How long does it take for you to get up?" he asked.

"Tails!" Shadow yelled.

"Yes?" he entered the room with shock. The emeralds were high… very, very high…

"Can you get up there, Knuckles?" Shadow asked him.

"No… way too high for me…"

"Oh damnit! My life isn't screwed up already, Eggman?" Shadow yelled.

**Can they get up there? Will they get up there? Why are you still reading the bold letters when you can review? Lol!**


	15. Hyper Shadow

**I'm hyper! (hint,hint)**

Eggman flipped the finger at Shadow.

"Grr… my life is sooo screwed…!" Shadow said.

Then he noticed that… everywhere around the room… were cracks… _Probably due to the faulty building of this shit hole… But… that can be broken… right? Knuckles!_

Shadow grabbed Knuckles. "Knuckles… can you break those cracks in the walls?" he asked.

"Err… yeah…" Knuckles said. He went into the huge room. Shadow sensed something wrong… _Why would Eggman just let Knuckles in there without stopping him? It could be because he's stupid… or because it's a trap!_

Shadow ran in the room and pushed Knuckles out. The room slammed close.

"Whoa… didn't see that coming…" Knuckles said.

"Why… did he save you?" Rouge asked.

_I knew it… he has gotten braver…but how?_

"No! I can't get stuck in here! How am I going to get out?" he asked himself, nervously.

Robots fell from the ceiling. From the outside of the room, everyone heard the loud metallical thumps. _Shadow… no…_

Amy took her hammer out. She turned to Eggman. "Okay, asshole… how do I open the fucking door?" she asked angrily.

"Why should I tell you?" Eggman asked.

"Grr… because I can do this!" Amy yelled hitting him with her hammer a million times… Eggman fainted from the bruises and the hurt…

"Grr…" Amy growled.

She took her hammer and tried to pound the door open. Knuckles helped.

"I want to help, because he helped me…" Knuckles said.

Tails picked up the pieces of metal surrounding Eggman. "I have an idea…" he said.

**Inside the room…**

Shadow started kicking the robots down… but every time he destroyed one, another would appear from the ceiling.

**Outside the room…**

"Are you finished yet, Tails?" Sonic asked.

"No… not yet…" he said, building something from the scrap metal.

Amy was hammering the door down. Although no one saw or heard, she was crying softly. The door didn't budge, even after Knuckles's strong punches. Knuckles already gave up after the door had almost broken his hand. Amy didn't give up. Rouge mended to Knuckles's… knuckles.

She kept hammering the door. Eggman regained consciousness. "That won't work… The door has 4 layers of metallix… it can't be budged…" he said, afraid to get hammered.

"Unless it gets disintegrated…" Tails said.

"Umm… yes…" Eggman said.

Amy kept hammering the door. She blocked out all the noises around her. Her concentration was focused on the door and Shadow.

**Inside the room…**

Shadow managed to crack a… crack… nothing… but a week old sandwich… He went to the very middle of the room… He jumped up and down in anger. "Why is my luck so bad?" he asked no one in particular.

He broke another crack using a robot. He had kicked the robot toward the crack. Every time he moved, his red streaks followed his blazing red eyes.

He moved toward the now opened crack. There wasn't anything inside. A robot surprised him from the back and kicked him backward. He fell into another robot. It started charging up it's laser… meanwhile, all the other ones did too.

_What's this strange power I feel?_

**Outside the room…**

Amy fell to her knees. She clenched her fists. She was crying a little harder now. Rouge walked up to her. "Amy? You okay?" she asked softly.

"No! What do you think? What would you do if that was Knuckles in there? Huh? Shadow prevented that… from happening… but now, instead of you… **I'm **the one who's distraught!" she said.

Rouge's eyes started twinkling with tears. Knuckles looked down. He wasn't a very emotional person.

**Inside the room…**

_What is this? I've felt this before, I know…_ A huge flash of light surrounded Shadow. He closed his eyes. _I know what I have to do…_

He opened his eyes and looked at himself… silver with red stripes…

**It's not done! You have to put up with me for a whole 'nother chapter… ShadTikal4ever… you rockness!**


	16. Open up

**This is the 2nd to last chapter… next one is the last one…**

_Hyper Shadow? Yes… I can do this…_

"I'm almost done…" Tails said.

Amy kept hammering the door. It still wouldn't budge.

Shadow started destroying the holes in the ceiling where robots are being released. He then started destroying the robots. _No… it's that feeling again… I'm changing back… no… I can't change back now… there are still at least ten more… I'm feeling weak. Good bye, Maria… Good bye… Amy… I just want to say… I love you…_

"Yes! Finished!" Tails said. He pointed it at the door.

Shadow fell down in the center of the room._ At least I die as a hedgehog…_Tails shot the door down and Amy rushed in. She fell to her knees when she saw Shadow on the floor. She took out her hammer.

"HOW DARE YOU ALL? I can't believe this!" Amy destroyed all the robots with a swing of her hammer. She ran back to Shadow. "Shadow… you can't die…" she said, with his head on her lap.

"Good bye… Amy… at least I get to see you before I die… you think I'll go to heaven or hell?" he asked.

Amy was crying. "No! It's too early for you to die! You can't!" she said.

He closed his eyes. He stopped breathing. "No…" she whispered.

**(crying…) Oh… well… you'll see what'll happen in the next chapter… this was short… but I like it short, because… it'll agitate the fans! Just kidding! I just didn't want to write more because… that'll all be in the next chapter… I should make a sequel… whaddya think?**


	17. Program Resurrection

**(gasp) Is this the last chapter? Or should I make a sequel? I don't know… I already had ideas for a sequel… just tell me if you guys want a return of Dark! (in a cuter, hotter form…) If so… it'll be called 'Dark meets Light'… And no… I'm not using Project Light33192 for that…**

**ShadTikal4ever**- Tell me if I should write a sequel…

**Jayln the Hedgehog**- You too…

**DarknessofDepression**- Sorry, I turned on my anonymous blocking thingy… because someone I blocked is flaming me using anonymous names… so get off of your lazy ass and log in! Sowwy if that hurt your feewings…

**Anyone else who likes this… review and tell me if you want a sequel!**

"Don't cry, Amy…" Rouge told her.

"No! He can't die! I love him!" Amy said.

"We can check out his R.I.O. if we're quick enough, we can change his R.I.O. before he dies…" Tails said. (R.I.O. pronounced ree-oh… just in case you guys don't know…)

"Wait… what **is** R.I.O.?" Knuckles asked.

"Robotic Internal Organs…" Tails explained.

"So, how are you going to do this?" Knuckles asked.

"A chaos emerald…" Tails said.

"In case you haven't noticed… that's why all of us are here in the first place!" Knuckles said.

Amy reached in Shadow's pocket. (Do they have pockets?) She pulled out the green chaos emerald he had. She gave it to Tails with hope that Shadow may still live. Tails put it right above where his heart is supposed to be. It started floating a foot above the ground. Inside, there was an image. It was… something. It was his robotic heart. It wasn't moving. It wasn't beating.

"Umm… Amy… I'm sorry… I can't do anything to save him…" Tails said.

Amy looked down. She took the emerald and kept it in her pocket. She was crying again.

**A few days after Shadow died…**

_I can't believe this… 5 days after Shadow's died… and I still believe that he can come back to me…I loved him… I want him back…_

She was in her room. Someone rang the doorbell. She sighed and walked downstairs. _It's probably Rouge… ever since Shadow died… she's been coming over around this time…_

She opened the door. There was no one there. She did see a shadow on the porch in front of her. _Rouge is probably in the air… and that shadow is hers…_ She looked up and found no one. She started to close her door when someone stopped her. A figure came out from the ground. He smiled.

"Amy… I think you have something of mine…"

Amy turned around and gasped. "SHADOW! Oh my god! You're alive?" she squealed. She put her arms around his neck. "How?" was the only word that escaped her mouth.

**Angel Island…**

"Hey… Rouge… did you ever pay Team Chaotix for guarding the emerald?" Knuckles asked.

"No why?"

"Because there's a bill here for Ms. Rouge the Bat."

(A/N- I just wanted to put this part here…)

**Back to Amy's…**

Amy had tears in her eyes. "I don't want to lose you again!" she said crying. The window next to her was open. She heard the wind whistle… or was it the wind?

"Don't worry… the only way you'll lose me is if my resurrection program gets deleted or destroyed…" Shadow said with a smile.

Eggman's newer lab in a newer place… 

"So, Shadow… without your resurrection program… you'll be doomed…"

**How did you guys like it? This cliffy will connect to my sequel 'Dark meets Light'… so if you think I'm writing more chapters for Shadow2Dark… I'm not! Sequel's called 'Dark meets Light'…**


End file.
